Reflection
by Fyelin
Summary: One shot! The last cutscene of DMC 3 written added with Virgil's thought. Written in his POV. What he really thought of Dante. What he really wanted...what he thought he so deserved. Do devil's really cry?


**AN:** No I don't own DMC 3, no I have no copyright thingy for it...so shoot me!

**One Shot: Reflection**

_The sound of the waterfall pounded against my ears as I fell to the water infiltrated ground. The smell of blood wafted up my nose. My eyes narrowed at the sight of running water before me. Why is he still fighting? What is there to fight for? Why does he go against me?! Does he not want mother's death revenged?! No matter, I will take on the desire that he lacks, even if I have to kill him… I wonder if I will mourn for him? _

_I can feel the running water seep through my boots, my pants, my jacket, everywhere as I crouched before him. "Am I...being defeated...?" No, I cannot be defeated, I am the son of Sparda, but I can see his determined sky blue eyes…just like mine. That smirk of his irritates me...his retort irritates me... One. Two. Three. The seconds passed as our brows knitted. He was dead wrong in asking if this is all I have. I lifted my head and my body followed. My stature straightening, I will not allow him to best me. Not yet._

_The ground rumbled as if it hungered to devour us, and I know why. "The portal to the human world is closing, Dante, because the amulets have been separated." Why am I telling him this? That's right, to give him one last chance for him to run with his tail between his legs. Why am I even doing that? His words show no regrets in his choice to kill me. That made me smile on the inside. Perhaps he is the son of Sparda after all! _

_I found myself unconsciously lifting our father's blade, and before I knew it we charged at each other, a growl tearing from my throat. His blades raised and in a flash everything was over. Funny, I always thought he would be the one struck with the blade instead of I as I felt my body unconsciously pause and fall forward. Everything felt like it was in slow motion, my body felt like it wasnt my own as my arm instinctively dug the blade into the soft flesh of the earth beneath the running water. The clasp of the necklace loosened and fell to the ground. I felt my heart leap despite the pain. Mother's necklace! My necklace...My hand immediately reached forward to take hold of the chain..._

_"No one can have this Dante..." I winced and panted as I pushed myself up, the chain held closely to my rapidly beating heart. My wound ached, wracked the whole of my body. I will not allow it. I will not allow my pain to show through. I cannot be weak in front of him! "...It's mine." Again I can feel my body move on its own, like someone had briefly possessed it. I can feel my legs slowly shift backwards. "It belongs to a son of Sparda!" I am the son of Sparda! _

_My heart convulsed, and I winced again. The heel of my boots felt nothing as I took yet another step back. The end of the cliff. The end of me. So be it. I will survive in the demon world then. Not you...you're not good enough. "Leave me if you don't want to be trapped in demon world. I am staying." I don't need you with me... " This place was our father's home." Little brother. It is time. Watch me Dante, as I take the last step away from you, away from this purity. _

_All I could hear now was my own blood pulsing in my ears, the sound of my breath complimenting the pumping blood. I couldn't see him clearly as he held his hand out. What is he doing? Trying to save me? That fool…I don't need his sympathy. Save it for some other fool. Save it for someone who really needs it. _

_My heart raced as I began to fall, fall into the endless depths of swirling darkness. All I knew as my blade arched upwards to swipe away his hand, was that only one of the Sparda twins was needed in the Demon World. And that twin would be me. I will be the one who will execute the revenge! I will swipe victory with my soiled hands...I will live...even if I can no longer feel the pain anymore...even if all I see is black...even if something wet is on my cheek..._

_even if a Devil May Cry._

_End _

**Important!** ; I would like to know if there's anything in this short little one shot that needs to be fixed...that and I would request that readers please tell me the feel that they get from this and whether Virgil's in character or not. This tidbit is for a friend of mine, www.akuhen. deviantart. com,who is coming out with a Devil May Cry 4 interpretation manga very soon to go along with her manga. I would like for this to be the best that it can be, and if any of you are interested in the DMC4 manga, there are a few preview pages up at the site above. If you would like to pre order a copy please e-mail me and let me know!!! Thank you!


End file.
